My Eyes Chapter 5 Original
by AssasinZAssasin
Summary: This is the Original 'In My Eyes' Chapter 5, complete with the...Really Descriptive, Really Explicit sexual content. Lemon! Make sure you...Whatever, read at your own peril! I do not claim responsibility for any seizures or heart attacks. M for a reason!


**Well, i took you guys up on your advice and posted this as a separate story...Because of it's Highly Explicit nature, Reader Discretion Is Advised.**

**Extremely explicit...Rape scene also included**

V - Indecent Desire

'Hope's Perspective'

"It's been about a month…."

Yeah, a month. It took THAT long. Lightning's battering is nothing like any pain I have ever felt before. A behemoth horn through my abdomen is NOTHING compared to the fury of Lightning Farron….Good thing about the phoenix down Snow bought, or this recovery could have taken 10 years….. I mean…. Broken bones everywhere. It hurts.

"Well, Enough moping around." I reprimand myself.

I received a tip-off from an ANONYMOUS resource (namely….Sazh) that Snow and Serah were out and Lightning was alone at their home.

Maybe I should go around there and surprise her…

Maybe she already forgave me for that…..incident.

"But should I really go?" That is the real question.

After a long session of pondering, I decide.

I'll just pop over and surprise her! She seemed genuinely worried from every time she visited me so maybe I should give her reassurance that I'm alright and I may as well apologize in the process.

I was discharged from the hospital a few days ago and I checked the time.

12 mid-day. Snow and Serah should be out since 10 in the morning.

I board my new VeloCycle and drive over to the Villier/Farron Household.

"She won't be expecting me…..But I can probably either expect a hug or a punch from her."

I cringe thinking that I would have to spend another month in the hospital.

I stop by a flower shop and bought a bouquet of roses (it did not end well last time but I hope things will be different this time).

'Lightning's Perspective'

_Snow and Serah are gone huh….I thought to myself._

_I check the clock; it is only 10 am….. It's still so early._

_I have nothing going on today so I guess a short nap would be alright. _

"_I wonder how Hope is doing….."_

_I'm too tired to ponder on that so I just lie down to a much needed nap._

_It was a dark and stormy night, the thunder and lightning made sounds that echoed through the corridors._

_Two figures were silhouetted on a bed, one on top of another. _

_It was clear what they were doing; they were carrying out 'The Ultimate Act of Love' which only intimate lovers would do._

_Sounds of skin slapping against each other can be heard…Echoing even louder than the Thunderstorm outside._

_The man suddenly stopped, much to the woman's displeasure._

_She wanted him to go faster, to make her climax harder than she ever did before._

"_Hope….please, what are you doing?" I ask almost pleadingly._

_The man in question merely grinned._

"_Please…..Don't tease me like this." I sobbed a little._

_He must have decided that he had tortured me enough and continued his ravaging of my body._

_I could not hold in my moans of pure pleasure._

_I wanted him to go faster and harder._

_I decided on an indirect approach._

"_Hope, I'm such a bad, bad girl. I deserve to be punished…Don't I?" I said it as softly and seductively as I could._

_That got him. He looked at me with a look of curiosity before getting my drift._

_He started to pump faster and harder. It felt too good to hold it in anymore._

"_H-hope….I'm going to…." I trail off._

"Say it." He commanded me.

"_I-I'm going to come!"_

_He grinned and told me,_

"Me too!"

_With that, he released everything he had into me. I could no longer hold it in and I let nature take its course._

_I woke up after realizing what I just dreamed about._

"_I-It seemed so real…" I check underneath my blanket and saw it…._

_My legs were in a position that was incredibly awkward and a clear liquid was flowing off._

_I checked my face in the mirror and couldn't believe how lewd my face looked._

_Without realizing it….I must have unzipped my clothing and took off my skirt while sleeping._

_I started blushing profusely._

_Throughout my confusion and awkwardness, my fingers slowly worked their way in between my legs._

'Hope's Perspective'

"I wonder where Light is?"

I wanted to surprise her so I took Serah's Spare key that was hidden underneath the mat that had the words WELCOME on it.

I opened the door and was surprised. It was deathly silent.

No sound at all.

She must be in her room. Asleep maybe?

Or….Don't tell me, she went out?

Then my surprise would have been for nothing…. I thought to myself glumly.

I decide to walk upstairs.

All of a sudden, I hear something.

It sounds faint….And I had to strain my ears to hear it but….

It sounds like someone is sighing delicately.

It's coming from…. Light's room.

Whew….She IS at home.

But…. What is she doing?

I silently approach the door….

I hear a moan, it sounds like it's in agony...yet it sounds sweet.

"_Um! Aaah! N...No...!"_

Wait a minute….Is she...?

I hesitantly turn the doorknob silently.

I almost have a heart attack at what I saw.

It's Light, lying on her bed, Shirt opened up, her legs wide open and she's furiously rubbing her vagina.

"_W-why, why am i doing this? I shouldn't be...Aaah!"_

She continues to stimulate it.

"_Wow... it feels good! It feels so good!"_

I-I can't believe this.

Light, the soldier, the cold hearted woman, whom i fell in love with...

I...didn't know she does that.

Her panties are hanging on one of her legs

I can see her... vagina clearly.

Last time i saw her naked, i didn't get to see it.

This probably isn't the first time she does this.

Gulp…. i swallow hard.

She isn't aware of me at all.

What am i doing! This is peeping!

Somewhere inside me is telling me to stop peeping but my body won't listen to me, i can't move!

"_Ohh! Do me! Violate me! More, more! Ahhhh!"_

In her imagination, she's having sex with somebody

She moans in her indecent imagination.

"_Ahh! It's good, i feel great!"_

She keeps moving her fingers...hard.

I feel kind of jealous of the man in her imagination. I notice that my pants have a bulge in it.

"_Ahh! Do me more! Harder! Yes! Ahhh!"_

She furiously moans in her beautiful, hot body.

She trembles...

"_I...I can't hold it anymore!"_

She's about to come, her fingers are so wet with her fluid.

"_I can't hold it! You're raping me but I'm going to...come! Ahhh! Mmmm!"_

She stretches her legs, her toes are curled up.

"_Ohh, I'm going to come...!"_

She puts on her last spurt.

And then...

"_Ahh! Hope, I'm going to go crazy! I'm coming!"_

She raises her hip high.

"_I feel great! Ahhhh! Hope!"_

Her entire body shakes.

Splash.

Fluid splashes out of her vagina. She reached climax.

Her indecent body...Her wide open legs and vagina...

I'm shocked to the core, but what surprises me more is...

"_Ahh, i came...Hope, you did this..."_

She slowly continues to rub her vagina.

"Did she say...Hope?"

That's my name... The man who was raping her in her imagination was...Me!

I saw her masturbate...her sexy body...

I can't help myself anymore.

I drop the roses on the floor and….

I open the door.

"_Huh...?"_

She looks at me in surprise.

No words...she only stares at me with vacant eyes.

I half expected her to kill me for invading her privacy or maybe even torture me...but instead,

"_H-hope? W-when did you come over?"_

Every bone in my body is screaming at me to apologize and leave while they are still intact… But…

I can't reason with myself anymore...I feel like I'm in a trance.

"Yeah, i did. But i decided to pay you a surprise visit, and I'm glad i did!"

That's it… my brain is officially on autopilot now.

She blushes and looks away.

I smirk and close the door.

"_Ah!"_ She closes her leg and tries to hide... But it's too late.

"Why are you hiding? I already saw everything."

"_E-everything?"_

I nod and she just sits there in silence.

I sit on her bed.

"_Ah..."_ She tries to escape but i pin her to the wall.

"I didn't know you thought of me in this way."

"_I-I… ah..."_

"I heard you screaming my name, Hope! I'm coming!" I imitate her voice and was actually successful.

"_Ah, ah, ah..."_

She turns a shade of red. But i see flirtatiousness in her eyes.

"_That...Wasn't..."_

"Huh? I didn't know you knew someone with the same name as me." I say sarcastically.

"_No..."_ She shrinks back, totally unlike her normal self. She looks frightened and...expecting?

"You were really moving your fingers..."

She looks down.

"_I-it's not like I do it every day…only occasionally." _She still refuses to look at me.

"I wonder… Did Serah or Snow ever catch you doing this?"

"_I usually do this quietly as not to disturb Serah or Snow." _ She answered in a voice akin to a whisper.

"I see, since no one was home you didn't have to do it quietly."

She closes her legs.

"You masturbated, imagining me violating you, right?"

"_That's right..."_ She sobs in a sweet voice i never heard before.

"You want me to rape you..."

That must have been what she wanted.

"_Ah..."_She looks at me with tearful eyes.

"I'll make your wish come true."

"_Uh..."_ she looks surprised.

"_B-but..."_

"Why do you hesitate? Your dream will be real. Aren't you happy?"

"_Ah...um..."_ she rubs her leg together.

"Take everything off."

"_Ah..."_she jumps a little.

"_I-i won't do it..."_she doesn't sound convincing at all.

"Open your legs wide too."

"_I-I don't want to….."_

"Do it now!" I shout at her.

She freezes.

"_Okay..."_

She starts to take off what wasn't taken off when she masturbated.

She stopped halfway,

"_Um..."_

"Everything."

"_A-alright…"_ She takes everything off.

She obeys me. Why? I may never know.

"Open your legs."

She puts her hand on the bed and slowly, hesitantly, opens her legs.

"Wow!" I shout, surprised.

"_No..."_ she looks away but doesn't close her legs

It's shining.

"Hmm, you're wetter than earlier."

"_Don't say that..."_ she said it in a soft voice.

"You got wet while we talked."

I can tell she is somewhat of a masochist.

"_No..."_

"Don't lie to me!"

She looks at me, eyes full of tears.

"_Y-yes... I got wet...just by talking to you."_

"Good job."

I take all my clothes off and she gasps,

My member is as hard as a rock, pointing at the ceiling

"_It's so big..." _She looks at me.

"_Hope...Will you...?"_

"Yes, I'll do you as you wish."

I get ready to enter her until,

"_W-wait..."_

"Huh?"

"_I'm scared..."_

"Why are you scared? You were really playing with yourself."

She then says,

"_B-but, I'm a Virgin..."_

I look at her, stunned for a moment.

Then...I laugh.

"You're such a pervert, you use your fingers like a pro and yet you're a virgin!"

"_Y-you're terrible...Hope." _

"No, I'm not. It's hard to find such a Lech, even in a porn movie."

"Not that i watch 'em, but that's not the point."

She looks away but her legs are still wide open.

I can't take it anymore…

I turn her around and push her on the bed.

She looks genuinely scared.

It just makes me all the more excited.

Unable to control my lust, I climb onto the bed and put both hands on her hips.

I put the tip of my member at her entrance.

She just shuts her eye and grips the bed sheet, readying herself.

She actually looks so cute when she is so vulnerable.

After a few moments that I allowed for her to get ready,

I inserted it gently, until I felt some resistance.

Oh… That's right, she is still a virgin. I thought to myself.

I must have regained some control otherwise I would have mercilessly ravaged her.

I still, however… Lack enough control to stop what is going on.

I guess I can control my mouth and some of my thoughts…But that's about it.

Wanting to spare her an agonizing slow torture,

I pushed deep into her in one go.

"_Hnggggh!" _She muffles her scream. I can only imagine how painful it must have been. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

Blood is slowly dripping out of her vagina.

"Please just bear with it, Light."

She nods slowly.

I slowly begin to move my lower body, and started to pick up speed.

She is trying to muffle her moans but she looks like she is breaking.

Eventually, she broke and a moan finally escaped those lips.

The pain in which she felt when I first entered is probably numbed by the intense pleasure…

"_F-faster…. Harder!" _ She pleads towards me.

I decide to pick up speed and push harder…

The intense pleasure is numbing my mind….

I'm losing control over myself,

Responding toward her plea….

I start to mercilessly ravage her insides.

Her moans slowly turned to screams of pleasure.

"_H-hope, stop… Y-you're going too fast …..And….Too hard!" _She had trouble saying it because she keeps moaning in between.

I ignored her as I have…. No control over my body.

I feel so good that I feel something….

Something tingling, asking to be released.

She must have also felt it…

She hesitantly voiced it.

"_I-I'm going to…." _She started but broke off mid-sentence.

"Light, go ahead."

"_I...I'm going to come...!"_

Ngh…. I think I'm about to come too.

"I'm going to come too….."

"I guess I'll go ahead and shoot it all into you."

"_Eh? No! That's..."_

"I have to, otherwise it's not rape."

"_No, Hope…. you can't!"_ She tries to tell me in her usual commanding tone but fails. However, her voiced hinted at sweet desperation. She was genuinely concerned that she would get…pregnant.

She tries to push me away.

There are tears welling up in her eyes.

But she doesn't have much strength left in her, besides; her lower half won't let me go.

"_No! Please! Not inside of me!" _She pleaded, unsuccessfully.

"_Oh no, I-I'm coming...please, don't!"_

She tightens up…..

I held it in for so long it actually hurts.

"I can't hold it anymore!"

I shoot it all into her.

She screams as she also reaches climax.

I pulled out of her and fell on the bed, lying beside her, exhausted.

"_Wow...There's a lot."_

She touches my semen and looks at it in awe.

"_I've been raped...and you came in me." _

She looks at me with an expression of mixed feelings.

She appears sad yet….. Satisfied.

'Lightning's perspective'

**30 minutes later….**

"_Hope, you better have a good explanation as to why you did this."_

He looks at me with a wicked grin and said,

"Well, you WERE masturbating thinking of ME, so I thought I would help you… Sate those desires."

I blush as his words hit home.

It's true, But…

"_As punishment for raping me, you better be prepared to feel the real meaning of pain!"_

He looks surprised as if he was not expecting that reaction and tries to run away, but i catch him and pull him back into the room.

I subsequently close the door, and shouts of pure agony could be heard from miles away.

'Hope's Perspective'

"Estheim, why does this ALWAYS happen to YOU?"

I sigh as I ONCE AGAIN lay in bed at the hospital.

You know the drill, broken bones and ribcage. Stuck in this white room for a month.

"For once, Thank you so much anima for making me a L'cie, otherwise I would have died long ago from her punches and kicking."

It's true; the former L'cie healing capability is still there. And thanks to Manadrives, Cure spells can be used.

"It's a miracle she didn't get pregnant." I sigh to myself.

Every time Snow visits, he ribs me endlessly as to when he can see his niece or nephew.

Lightning visits me occasionally but it's mostly just awkward moments.

"Sigh, it was nice while it lasted I guess…."

I am, of course… referring to our… Incident.

To think that my first time was with her... I smile, despite the pain that brought on.

I was about to fall asleep from medication when I suddenly thought of something.

"What happened to those roses I dropped?"

**Authors LAST WORDS**

**Yeah, I know you WANT TO KILL ME NOW. BUT GET IN LINE I WANT TO KILL MYSELF FIRST!**

**Damn it this is just so OUT OF CONTEXT. Hope was never that evil and Lightning was never this… submissive.**

**Jeez man, cut me a break! It took me so long to even get up the nerve to write this! Just….Agh just go ahead AND BURN ME WITH YOUR FLAMING! I know I deserve it VERY VERY MUCH. So stop tormenting me….. Just put me out of my misery.**

***Banging sounds in the background***

**I guess the angry mobs of readers are here. I guess I will see you in the afterlife, current readers. **

**Goodbye… May we meet again in the afterlife.**

***gunshot is heard in the background* followed by the sound of a body dropping limp on the floor…**

**Or am I just being too hard on myself?**

**Please Review and tell me, am I being too hard on myself or do I actually deserve to be burned by your flaming? **


End file.
